Mine before we were born
by Gemini Genim
Summary: A look into the life of omega Hiccup and alpha Jack as they make it through. sometimes its easy and lovingly and sometimes its hard and full of hurt but they will always be there for one another. This is going to be a conected one shots and closed to each other in timeline. this is also put in the rs and so there will be smut, heats and mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Sorry I was away and I have not forgotten my other Fics so no worry!**

 **Ummm this is HiJack as I'm just back in the push of them and so this is also an Omega ver so what fun! This is going to be like a one shots kind of thing but all are connected and are not so far away from each other.**

 **Now some things about the Omega ver is that well… there is sex! And knouting and puppies making! So Mpreg people! Oh and what fun of a omega ver it will be without heat? Yeah so all in all it going to be angst with fluff and smexy sexy times here and there!**

 **This first chapter is all about angst and the next going to be on the smexy~**

 **Do let me know if there is a mistake for English not my first! ;p**

 **So enjoy your little yaoi time~**

 **LoveXxx**

 _"I will make you my mate."_

Is what Hiccup was hearing in his head has he looked to the big fire that was in the center of the tribe. He watched as the adult woman of the tribe dance around it, looking as elegant as ever but he knew that it was probably how they just were, after all it was him who was clumsy, unable to pull such moves.

He could see the figure that was standing before the big fire, back being directed to him, making it so that he could see the drawings on it, painted in a light blue, almost looking as if they were glowing against the pale skin underneath them. he only had his pants on and you could see the color going underneath the clothing that were on him, making Hiccup wonder where they reached.

The man, because he was a man in their tribe culture, was the Alpha heir Jack frost. He was the only son to their Leading Alpha North and as he turned eighteen this starting week, it was his time to find a mate. It was just one step into him getting to be the leading Alpha, but for Hiccup- it meant the end of all he knew.

Hiccup knew Jack since they were kids, they were what you would call _Childhood friends_. You see, Hiccup is an omega, which doesn't really mean a lot in his tribe and he is thankful for that. Some of the things getting to them from other tribes are awful to as how they treat their omegas. The only problem is that Hiccup is weak, not being able to help a lot in the tribe- be it forging or fighting, he could not do it.

Hiccup, really, was a dreamer. He loved art as he painted a lot and draw all around him and don't get him started about his inventions that he so loved to make, even if most of them still didn't work. He was small for his age and still is, looking like a fishbone as everyone came to call him as. His freckles didn't do him any good neither as he was covered in them- from head to toe. You could see his big, forest green, eyes always filled with wonder and his button nose that could be called cute, just not on him.

Let's just say Hiccup was not the most popular kid in the tribe, well, that an understatement because until Jack he was basically an outcast. But like he said, that was until Jack came into the picture, not leaving Hiccup alone as the smaller boy tried getting away from him, even going as far as hiding from him- not that it worked, he was found in less than five minutes, as he was being as clumsy as ever and got his foot in a bucket, letting Jack know where he was.

As time moved on the two became close and were always seeing together, that was, until two years ago. The tribe next to them was attacked and before anyone knew it, there were new people in the tribe, in them was Jamie Bennett and his little sister Sofie- both omegas. At first Hiccup was excited at not being the only omega in the tribe, so much that he dragged Jack to see the two. Being too shy to go on by himself, but now- he wished he had.

Hiccup could see it the moment Jack met with Jamie, the alpha looking at the omega and a smile began to from itself on Jack lips. Hiccup could remember Jack walking up to the other, greeting him, telling him his name, looking as a proud and strong Alpha- something he never did in front of Hiccup.

After that was all History for he just wasn't there most of the time. Jack was being with Jamie, playing tricks with him, laughing and just being around him like a love-struck puppy and Hiccup just couldn't watch it so he went back to painting. He always made sure he was busy with a painting or a book, not wanting to see what was happening around him so fast. Jack was drifting away from him.

He was alone once again.

Hiccup came back from his thoughts as he heard the leading Alpha, North, start talking with his big and thick voice, a proud look on his face as he talked.

"Today we gather here for the ceremony of my son, my heir and your new alpha- the mating ceremony. We know that Jack will be a great leading alpha, but we all know a ruler needs someone by his side-" North hands were now on his beautiful beta wife, her colorful appearance was as beautiful as ever and her stance just as strong "And so he needs to find a mate."

Now North was looking straight to his son, who had turned somewhere in the time Hiccup wasn't paying attention, showing off his muscular chest, making everyone see how much he grown up in the last two years, now standing almost as tall as his father. "As for you, my son, I want you to think for once in your life as this is important. The one you choose is the one for you- so don't follow your eyes, close them and let your heart take you to the one for you." The man said, smiling at the younger male and holding his wife in a strong embrace.

Hiccup really didn't know how he was still here, standing still as if this was not getting to him. How could he watch the one he loved, the one who made that little innocent sentence as a child to him take someone else for a mate. Hiccup looked around thinking who Jack could choose, it could be Jamie or if he didn't want an omega for a mate it could be Astrid or Merida, both betas were strong and beautiful. _He could choose anyone he wants but me._

Hiccup looked back at Jack only to see him smiling and looking at someone. Everting his eyes to where the alpha was looking he saw Jamie staring back with a soft smile on his face and that what broke him.

Hiccup could feel it before it happened. The shaking of his own body as his heart crumble to pieces in his own chest, making reality catch up with him. This was really happening. Hiccup closed his eyes' feeling the familiar sting in them from so many sleepless nights. _No, I can't crumble here. I can't show my true feelings- not now._

But it was too late and his body was acting on itself, no longer listening to his brain but to his heart as he pushed people aside, running as fast as he could and not stopping even as he bumped into someone, making them fall. He just couldn't be here. It was suffocating him to be here knowing what is about to happen. The sound of his blood in his ears, thumping away as he ran, breathing coming out hard and heavy as he was not used to running so much as he did now.

Hiccup only came to a stop when he felt his lungs screaming in blinding burning and his legs gave up underneath him, making him fall into the forest ground, leaning on a tree trunk. One hand was clutching the tree for dear life as his other was over his shirt, where his heart, and clinching as if it will make the pain go away.

He could hear someone crying, whipping and Hiccupping hard and ugly. It took him a minute to grasp that the one who was crying was him and that is was not beautiful. He could feel the tears sipping through his shut tight eyes and snot coming out his noise, going down his face as he didn't bother wiping it away. But what shocked him most where his cries. It was as if he was screaming, for what he didn't know but it was scratching his throat as he kept on crying. Breathing was now coming out ragged. Why? Why did it hurt so much? He was sure he was ready for it, as he was preparing himself for over the last two years, so why?

Hiccup didn't see- he couldn't, the approaching figure coming out of the dark and was only aware of it when he felt strong hands spanning him and pushing him to the ground, making it so that his back was to the tree.

"Now look what we have here." Said a voice and even through the panic, Hiccup could tell the malice tone in the voice. Hiccup figuring it was a man from how deep it was.

"What a cute omega like you doing out here?" the man asked, getting close enough for Hiccup to feel his stinking breath on his face. Blinking back more tears Hiccup looked at the man before him, trying to see as much as he could with his blurry sight and the darkness looming over them.

"Were you crying, little omega?" asked the man, as if worried for the other but Hiccup could hear it. The pleasure the man got at the thought of the omega crying.

Hiccup, finely getting his senses back, could feel that this man, this alpha, was dangerous and so he tried backing away form said man only for his back to hit the tree trunk behind him.

"Oh, don't be afraid I'm not going to hurt you… much." The man said and Hiccup looked up to his face in a new arising panic. He could see the man ugly blue eyes, comparing them to Jack beautiful ones and Hiccup couldn't help but think how an ugly shade of blue they were.

"N-no…" Hiccup cursed his voice for trembling, sounding like a strangled kitten.

"That voice of yours…" the man said with a glint in his eyes that Hiccup didn't want to recognize "Let me here more of it!" and just like that, the man charged on Hiccup making the boy scream in fear and panic as to what was about to happen to him. He could feel hands on his thin neck, closing it up and making him chock.

Hiccup could hear himself chocking, trying to make air go to his lungs only for nothing to come. He could feel himself clawing at the hands around his neck, trying to get them loose as sound begin to drown on him and he could only hear his blood pushing through his veins.

 _Is this how I die? Even till the end I was nothing but a weakling…_ Hiccup thought to himself as he could feel his hands go slack on his sides, the burning feeling in his chest that at first was so strong was now so dull he could hardly feel it. He was about to close his eyes, to let the welcoming darkness to take him, when he felt the hands let go.

He didn't even had time to process what happened before he took a deep breath, loving the feeling of air coming in and out of him only to cough a second later as his throat felt damaged. Hiccup, still not having his strength back only lifted his head to see the man that chocked him on the ground bleeding as another figure was on him and all Hiccup could see was the red rings around iced blue eyes.

 _What a beautiful shade of blue_ thought Hiccup before his eyes closed, only hearing someone calling his name, but it already sounded so far away from him.

The next time Hiccup woke he was on a warm bad made of furs. At first, he thought it was all a dream and he was in his room but two things told him otherwise. One was that his throat was hurting like hell and two, this was most defiantly not his room. Looking around he could see that the room was rather big and his was more on the smaller side.

It was when he saw the little dragon carved on the wall that he knew where he was. It's been so long since he been here and a lot of things changed but Hiccup could defiantly see it. This was Jack room.

Hiccup started to panic, not remembering how he got here or why was he brought here and not to his own place. But most important- where was Jack?

As if on que the white-haired boy walked into the room, concern written all over his face as he walked quickly to Hiccup side. "Are you in pain?" he asked, looking all over Hiccup face for a giveaway that he was in pain.

"No…" Hiccup whispered and winced at the sound of his voice.

Hiccup heard Jack sigh and looked up, not even noticing he looked down as he talked.

Hiccup couldn't really look at Jack anymore, remembering about the ceremony earlier. He was looking to the side, both not saying a word and Hiccup thought about saying something but as he was about to open his mouth, probably to say something he would regret, he heard a small sob coming from the boy before him.

Jack head was down and hair covered his face, making it almost impossible to see it, but Hiccup saw. The small tear sliding down the perfect and pale cheek and then he heard it again, a sob that came from the other mouth. And if Hiccup looked closer he would have seen the tiny tremors going through Jack body as he tried staying in control.

"Jack…?" Hiccup asked, voice not above a whisper as he tried looking at the other face. Why was he crying? Hiccup could see that Jack mouth opened and it looked like he said something but he just couldn't here what.

"What?" Hiccup asked, trying to listen hard to hear the other boy. "What were you thinking?" Hiccup heard Jack say, his voice thick from trying to stop the sobs to come out his throat.

Hiccup didn't know how to answer that, he really didn't. what did jack mean by that? "A-about what?" in the end he asked, looking warry at Jack. The next thing that happened surprised him enough to look at the other wide eyed.

Jack looked back at him fast, eyes full of tears and lips quavering, making it so that Hiccup will notice the trembling frame of the alpha. "Why did you run away?" Jack asked, and even with eyes filled with tears he was looking straight into Hiccup own eyes and green eyes met blue's.

"I- I…. um..." Hiccup didn't want to answer; didn't want to let Jack know about his feelings. Hiccup thought that Jack understood that he was not going to say anything because he continued "Why were you crying?" he asked this time and Hiccup could really feel his throat closing. He didn't want to answer all of this.

"Answer DEMENIT" Jack yelled, making Hiccup get a strangle noise from himself. Jack eyes looked so full of pain as he reached with his hands to Hiccup body, mouth opened in a chocked cry and all Hiccup could do was watch wide eyed. He felt Jack hands on his shoulder, clenching for dear life.

"Please… say something…" Jack said, head down in defeat.

Hiccup wanted so much to talk, to make sure that the other would stop crying, this is not his Jack. His Jack always smiled and laughed, always confident and outgoing. All those thoughts made Hiccup do something he never thought that he will do, not now, not ever.

" **I love you**."

Hiccup couldn't believe himself as he said it, eyes wide and lips apart in Shock. He heard Jack take a sharp breath and closed his eyes, fearing of what the other would do- but Hearing a breathy laugh was defiantly not what he was expecting.

He opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his cheek and looked at the male before him. Jack was smiling at him so lovingly, eyes shining with something other than tears and a cold but, yet warm hand was on his cheek.

"It's about time you idiot." Jack said and before Hiccup could understand what the other said, he was on his back and Jack above him. "J-Jack?" he asked breathy and said boy smiled at him with his signature smirk that held something more this time. "Yeah Love?" the white-haired male asked and did Hiccup heard right?

"L-Love?" Hiccup asked, cheeks warming up with a blush that was sure to be covering his freckled face.

"Mmmm." Was all the warning that Hiccup had before Jack leaned down, sealing their lips together. Hiccup eyes widen and he would laugh at how he looked if it wasn't for the fact that Jack was kissing him.

He was unresponsive at first, but seeing as Jack didn't stop kissing him yet, he started responding to the kiss. It was a sweet one, no lust, no force. It was as light as a child kiss but filled with more feelings then should be in something as innocent as that.

He felt Jack pull away and Hiccup didn't know where he got the courage to do it but he took hold of Jack opened top and pulled him in for another kiss, this time with force and lust and forbidden feelings. He heard the yelp getting out of those soft lips but didn't mind it as he felt Jack respond back to him, lips moving with all the force the two had.

Hiccup could feel Jack hands going into his hair, pulling as he bite and licked on Hiccup lips, making the omega to open his mouth, granting entrance to the alpha tongue as it explored his mouth, making him moan and squirm under him. After what seems like a long time but still too short the two broke the kiss, breathing hard and hot against each other faces.

Hiccup opened his eyes, not remembering to close them in the first place and looked up to Jack. "Jack?" he asked, but in reality, he had so many questions, _What was that? What does it mean? What am I to you?_

"Still not figuring it out? I thought you were the smart one between us." Jack said with a smirk making Hiccup blush.

"Yeah well I changed in the last two years." Hiccup said, looking to the side.

"Yeah… I know." Jack breathed out, this time having a sad smile on his face. Hiccup looked at him once more asking "What?", earning a small kiss on the noise from Jack.

"I know how you started painting and reading all day, I know how you started cocking and building your inventions from scrap and continued to do so even when no one believed in you. I noticed how your hair became longer over the years, making it so that you put in those little cute braids," Jack touched said braids gently "How your eyes became the deep color of a forest in a spring afternoon light, how you grown into your limbs."

Now there was a pained filled look in Jack eyes as he kept smiling down at Hiccup, "How you stopped smiling that adorable crocked smile of yours, how you stopped making sassy comments on the world," now Jack needed to stop the take a shaky breath "As you stopped talking to me, stopped looking as if I wasn't there." Hiccup could see the newly formed tears in those beautiful blue eyes.

"W-why did you stop?" Jack asked but didn't wait for an answer "I thought I was special to you, that I was the only one in your eyes. Why did you leave me?!" "Shouldn't it be me who ask that?!" this time Hiccup was not going down quietly.

"You were the one to leave me! Who left me behind as I watched you going forward, always having to watch you from a far as you had fun with everyone around while I was alone!" Hiccup yelled, but really, he wanted to scream, just remembering how he used to watch Jack with Jamie, how he used to go to him before coming to see how Hiccup was doing, how everything changed in one moment.

"What are you talking about? I was always coming to you only for you to be busy with something or walk away as if I wasn't there! I was always calling you to come and be with us!" Jack said back and Hiccup knew who 'us' was- it was him and Jamie.

That thought made anger boil in Hiccup veins, "And be left out by you _two_? No thanks!" he said, spitting the word 'two' at the thought of them both together.

"How do you even know that would happen if you never came to be with us?" Asked Jack, now showing his anger.

"BECAUSE I COULD SEE THE WAY YOU LOOKED AT HIM!" Hiccup screamed, now having tears going down his cheeks, "I could see the love in your eyes." This part was just above a whisper and if Jack wasn't as close as he was he would've missed it.

"Hiccup…" Jack said and the other looked away, eyes close. "Hiccup look at me." Jack said calmly as he could but Hiccup shake his head hard.

This time when Jack spoke it was as if he was holding a sob of himself, "Please… please look at me." And this time Hiccup looked up, eyes filled with tears only to see it was the same with Jack.

Jack gave a small smile before it crumbled away fast and both of Jack hands clinched to the material of the bad underneath them, leaning forward and resting his forehead on Hiccup chest as little sobs began to tremble his form.

"You are such an idiot…" Jack said into his chest, "I'm such an idiot-" "We both are." Hiccup said and Jack looked at him wide eyed and then smiled at him, "Y-yeah, we both are."

"Hiccup, I need you to know that- there was never something going on between me and Jamie." Jack said, noticing how Hiccup flinched a little.

"There was only one person who was right for me, I knew since I was little- well littler." Jack joked, remembering Hiccup used to say that. "I think there is something I need to do, something I said I would do when I grow older."

Hiccup couldn't look away as Jack smiled at him, eyes filled with love as he asked, "Will you be my mate, Hiccup, Horrendous Haddock the third?"

 **So… how was it? I would like to know if I should keep it up or maybe leave it as a one shot? I will write the second but would like to know if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! How you doing?**

 **So I did it! That was a long one but I think it's pretty good!**

 **Also, I'm going to upload a photo of Hiccup that I drew as a cover for this story and its will be the way his makeup looks in this chapter!**

 **If you want to see it better go to Archive of our own- I go by the same name and you will find it there!**

 **Also I saw a mistake in the last chapter with me writing here instead of hear, so I fixed it in AOUO but not here- sorry guys just too lazy to upload it again for one word for now.**

 **Anyhow! Have fun and it's smexy time for I sure you came for the M and stayed for the Smut!**

 **LoveXxx**

"I can't do this." Hiccup said, earning a sigh from the girl next to him.

"We talked about this already." She said, annoyed at the boy next to her. Both were looking at the bath that was in the middle of the room, people- mostly woman, were running around to get things ready.

"But, but, but!" Hiccup said, or more like tried as he looked at the girl, Astrid, next to him with big begging eyes.

"You not getting out of this." She said with a blank face and started pulling the boy to the bath as he struggled to get free. Hiccup looked at the bath that was coming closer and closer and saw the three women that were all smiling at him, something that made him want to run even more.

"C-come on… it'll be a waste on a fishbone like me…" Hiccup said, trying everything to get out of this situation.

"You're right but this needs to be done with." Astrid said as they got to the three-smiling women that were giving the boy the freaks!

Astrid looked back at him and said with a smirk, "Woman up!" and then pushed him into the arms of one of the women's arms, making his yelp in surprise. As she walked out she could hear Hiccup yell and she felt sorry for him, not wanting to be in the position he was in.

Hiccup really didn't want to do this, being here, in this huge bath as three women were washing him up. He could do this himself you know, but no, this was something that needed to be done and he wished Jack was going through the same thing as him.

Today was the day the mating ceremony would be sealed with them, well… mating. Hiccup still couldn't believe he was saying this- _I'm going to mate with Jack…_ it was hard to believe that this day actually came and he was going to be Jack mate, and Jack would be his Alpha. _Alpha… I wonder how it feels to have one. I wonder how it would feel to have Jack as an alpha._

He could still remember how when Jack asked him he was so shocked he blushed so hard that he got dizzy, getting a chuckle from jack as he kissed him. Hiccup couldn't stop the small blush and smile that were now on his face as he remembered, but all that came to a stop when he felt a hand on... his privet places- and he knew it wasn't his.

"Wh-wha-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Hiccup asked, panicked as one of the woman started cleaning him down there. The woman looked at him shocked and then smiled as she said "I'm making you all clean and pretty! I assure you Jack will jump you as he sees you tonight!" and the way she said it made Hiccup blush hard.

"I- I don't want him to jump me!" Hiccup said wide eyed as the woman only chuckle and the three of them continued, making Hiccup squirm in the bath.

"No need to be embarrassed!" one said as she washed his hair.

"Yeah, after all we all would hear your cries for him to take you." The other said with a smirk as she washed his leg, making the skin become red from the harsh treatment.

"W-what?" Hiccup asked, not getting what they were talking about, after all every time a couple mated no one heard them as they did it.

"Oh yeah, it will be hard to sleep tonight. That of course dependent on if you a screamer or not!" the third woman said as if it was a matter of fact.

At that exact same moment Hiccup could feel his brain shut down as what the three of them said seep in. Everyone would here him, know what they did, and that what broke him. One of the women noticed that Hiccup was quiet and looked at him to see a frozen shocked look on his face.

"Oh my… I think he broke." She said, making it so the other two would look at him too. "Easy for me then!" she said with a shrug as she started cleaning him down there once more.

As that was over and done with Hiccup couldn't stop himself but thank thor even though it was long from really being over. Hiccup was now sitting with nothing but a towel on himself and felt insecure looking at the mirror before him. He could see all the imperfection and the way too many freckles on his body. The three women were all looking at him.

"We can't put make up on."

"No, we can't."

"Silver?"

"I think gold would do better."

Hiccup really wanted to run, not getting what the women were talking about. He was a boy, for thor sake! But the look in their eyes, and that weird glint really scared him.

"Ok, let's get to work girls!" one said as she walked behind Hiccup, taking hold of his, rather long, hair while another took his hand and looked at his nails. The last one smiled as she got closer to Hiccup face, making him back up a little.

"Don't be scared! It will hurt just for a little ok?" she said, sounding as nice as she could. Hiccup looking as she took the tweezers and started plucking out his eyebrows, making him winced at the feeling. He could also hear the sound of scissors and hair being cut from behind. He looked down to see that the woman was painting his nails in what looked like a deep green, almost matching his eyes.

It was weird for Hiccup to get all this attention, so used to being alone. Well it was hard getting him here and Jack needed to beg a little for him to even consider it, and it took Astrid to get him here and for all his strength to not just run away as soon as the women started stripping him.

He felt the woman before him stopping and looked back at her as she got some kind of a color thing that he thought was called an eyeshadow and asked him to close his eyes. He could feel the pressure of the brush as she applied color to his eyes, by now the other woman moved from his right hand to the left and the woman from behind was starting to do something in his hair.

He did flinch a little at the feeling of something wet being applied on his eyes first then down his face. It was cold and after a while he felt something being putted on- like scales of some sort, but more fragile than any he knew. His hair was being messed up, or so it felt like and the woman doing his nails stopped.

"Please part your lips a little for me." Hiccup was startled by the woman voice, now used to the silence that took place. He did as asked of him and felt another wet thing being applied to his lips and after a moment to his neck, feeling her painting something.

"I think we done here!"

"Now only clothes."

Hiccup could here them talking but didn't opened his eyes, afraid that it will ruin what they did as they didn't tell him to move or something.

"Oh, you can open your eyes." One of them said and he did, only to see that he wasn't in front of a mirror but there was some kind of clothing before him. "Put that on and call if you need help." The woman said and all three of them left the room.

Hiccup got up from the chair and looked at the clothes. It was a white robe that seemed too big for his small frame and there were gold lines on the top of it and on the sleeves, on the end there was some kind of a flower patterns. He looked to the side and saw there was some kind of a belt? He wasn't sure because it was really thick and long but it was in the color of gold with the same flowers on it.

Hiccup took a deep breath and started putting it on, seeing as it was harder then it looked like. Putting the rob on was easy… the other thing? Not so much.

"U-umm… can I get help with this death trap?" he asked in the direction of the door and no soon after one of them walked in with a smile on her face.

"It's ok, even I had problem with it in my mating time." She said, looking nostalgic as she took the belt and started wrapping it around Hiccup and he didn't know what she did behind but it took her some time. When she finished and everything was on he felt it. It was way to airy down there.

Blushing, Hiccup asked "What about my, eh, underwear?"

"Oh, you won't need that silly." She said with a laugh and walked him outside the room, straight into another one. This time it was a room full of mirrors but Hiccup was sure there was something wrong with them, he couldn't see himself, only four beautiful women- wait… four?

Hiccup looked around fast, seeing only the three women that were with him this whole time, meaning that the fourth one was- him. Hiccup looked back to the mirror, walking to it as careful as he could, as if the image before him will break and crumble from his sight.

The first thing he noticed was the gold color on his face, it was in his eyeliner making his eyes look sharp and the green eyeshadow made his eyes pop out with the gold. He had two strips of gold down his face and on the other side there was scales made of gold. His lips were a bright and deep red and looked fuller, also there was some sort of a painted neckless in the color of gold on his neck. He noticed that all this gold popped out his eyes and freckles.

The robe hangs dangerously low on his shoulders, exposing them and all the freckles that were on them. it was a little open on where his legs were, showing his left one every time he walked or so mush as moved and didn't fix it. As he turned around he could see a flower shape was made from the belt that was on most of his stomach and above his hips.

His hair was cut in a messy kind of a way, one strand of hair longer than the rest and braided. His hair never looked so soft and he really wanted to touch it but was too afraid. That when he looked at his hands, seeing the green and gold color on his nails and also how his nails were fixed to look good, hands looking less rough and almost like he wasn't using them a lot for building.

"Wow…" was the only thing he could say as he breath out.

"We will call your friend in." they said and Hiccup turned around looking confused. _Friend? Was Jack here?_ Thought Hiccup but that went away as he remembers they won't see each other till the night. _So, who?_

"Now that's what I call a good job!" he heard Astrid voice as she walked in.

Hiccup could feel a blush rising up as she walked in, but it was soon gone when he saw two other people walking in. as they entered he could see it was Jack parents, Alpha North and his mate Tooth.

"Oh, oh, oh, why you look at this?" North said with his big voice, making Hiccup to take a step back and finch as he was a little scared.

"Honey you're scaring the poor boy." Tooth said with a displeased look to her mate making him laugh a little and apologize. The beta then looked at Hiccup with a warm smile on her face "You look beautiful dear." Making Hiccup blush again and hid his face a little as he mumbles a thank you to her.

"Who thought you could look this pretty fishbone!" Astrid said as she walked to him with a grin on her face.

"I can see why Jack heart chose you, my boy." North said with a smile of his own.

"Yes, we only came here to see how you were doing and if you were ready. After all we are only an hour away." Tooth said and Hiccup blinked at her, was he really that long in here?

"I-I'm…" Hiccup started but then stopped, seeing how he looked in the mirror, all of him was folded into himself and body shivering. Also, his voice was trembling and not above a whisper, so he firstly unfolded himself and stood up strong and this time as he opened his mouth it came out clear.

"I'm ready and very excited for tonight."

He saw them both smile and nodded saying their goodbyes, leaving him with Astrid. "Err… not that I have a problem with you, nope, not at all… but why you here?" he asked, feeling nervous all over again.

"Mm? oh I'm taking you to Jack." She said and he nodded, going back to being quiet with Hiccup always looking at himself in the mirror.

It has been his longest hour ever, with him only looking at his reflection and Astrid just being there. "Ok, time to go fishbone." The girl said and Hiccup looked at her, nodding as he felt nervous once more. It just won't go away.

As they stepped outside he could see that it was night and the path was being lighted by oil lamps that were all over as they walked to a big tent, Astrid opened the curtain and let him walk in, seeing it was also lighted by same lamps and it was bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. He heard Astrid say, "Good luck." As she closed the curtain and walked away.

He walked to the middle, seeing lots of furs there so he half set half lied down and looked around, tensing when he heard footsteps outside and looked up, eyes wide, as Jack walked in.

Jack was also in a white robe, his belt much thinner then Hiccup's and it looked like there were those same blue painting that were in the ceremony. Hiccup could feel his blush creeping to his face and saw the same was happening to Jack.

"You-" Jack started then took a breath and looked at him with love in his eyes "You look beautiful."

"Thanks…" Hiccup said, not knowing how he didn't shutter. He watched as Jack closed the tent up and walked up to him, could feel himself tensing up. It seems Jack noticed that and smiled at him fondly, "It's ok Hic, relax for me love." the alpha said and Hiccup could feel himself relaxing.

Jack was now by his side, leaning down till he was sitting next to Hiccup who looked away, embarrassed, knowing what is about to come. "Hiccup, look at me?" Jack said but it sounded more like a question in Hiccup ears.

At first, he hesitated but then he looked at the other boy and his eyes met Jack's and it was like his breath was knocked out of him. Jack was gorgeous in Hiccup mind. He felt Jack hand come in contact with his cheek, being gentle as he didn't want to ruin the makeup on his face.

"Wow… you're breath taking and you're all to myself, my little Hiccup." Jack said and leaned in, lips so close but Hiccup wanted to feel them on his "But how sad, the lips will get messy." And before Hiccup could answer that it was ok, that he didn't care as long as Jack would kiss him, Jack lips were already on his.

At first it was slow and could barely be called a kiss for it light touch but as they kept going, Jack hand going into Hiccup hair and Hiccup's own hands going around Jack neck, the kiss became more demanding as want was put into the mix of emotion. But it was when lust got into the kiss, did Hiccup started breathing hard, trying to catch anything under his roaming hands.

Could feel Jack hands tugging on his hair as he bites down gently, asking to get into the other mouth. Hiccup didn't hesitate to let him in, moaning at the feeling of Jack tongue in his mouth, fighting a battel which Hiccup didn't care to lose in.

As they pulled away, Hiccup eyes were half lidded and droll was going down the side of his mouth, his embarrassment disappearing. "And I was right…" Jack chuckled, making Hiccup look at him confused. "Your Lips." Jack said, sliding a finger on his bottom lip, "Oh." Was all Hiccup could say at that moment.

Jack eyes were now looking down, where his leg and hip were now exposed to view, "Can I?" Jack asked and it took a second for Hiccup to understand what he was asking, so he nodded, a little to eagerly. Jack didn't need to be told again as his hand was already making its way up Hiccup leg, going under the robe, feeling it getting so close to his hardening member only to pull away.

Hiccup looked at Jack with fear at first, fear that he did something or that Jack didn't like what he saw of him. But it was soon gone as Jack made him lay on his back with him going over Hiccup. Jack took a seat between Hiccup's opened legs and started opening the belt that tied the robe together.

As he finely succeeds at untying it Hiccup could feel the robe opening and falling to is side. Now feeling insecure he tried covering himself only for Jack to take his hands away and hold them as he looked down at a blushing Hiccup.

"Beautiful." Jack said and leaned in, now fingers connected, and kissed the other.

Hiccup didn't mind the kissing but he did gasp as one of Jack's hands lets go of his and start playing with his nipple. Hiccup didn't know what to make of it, he never felt like this, never played with himself or ever was he touched by another. All he could think was that it felt so good and he wanted more.

Jack stopped kissing him and smirked as Hiccup closed his eyes, blushing and moaning in pleasure. "You like that Hic?" Jack asked as he started kissing his jaw, sucking on the other collarbone.

"Let me show you something even better." Jack whispered to his ear, making Hiccup shiver at the hot breath. He felt Jack mouth being directly over his nipple and just like that there was a mouth on his nipple, playing, biting and sucking, making Hiccup squirm under the Alpha.

Hiccup heard his voice get louder and remembered what the three women said, making him blush harder and bite his lip, trying to hold in his voice. Jack, who noticed that Hiccup has gone quiet, looked up to see him biting down his lips, trying to not make a sound.

"Hic? Why are you biting your lips?" Jack asked concerned.

Hiccup looked back at him and said quietly, "I don't people to hear me…" he really wasn't prepared for Jack opened laugh. "W-what so funny?" Hiccup asked, pouting.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just you're so cute, my little Hiccup." Jack said and smiled at him, "Don't think about those trivial things. Tonight, it's just you and me and I really want to hear your voice."

With that gentle voice and warm smile Hiccup really couldn't say no, and as Jack was back to sucking and playing with his nipples he didn't stop his voice. Jack was right, this is their night.

Hiccup was clinching the furs beneath him as he felt one hand go down his belly and grasping his member, making him scream in pleasure he never felt before. _Eh, seems I'm a screamer._

Jack smirked against his skin as he started stroking him very slow, making Hiccup go crazy oh so very slowly. The white-haired man stopped playing with the other nipple and started kissing a trail down his stomach. Hiccup felt Jack lips kiss the head of his cock and gripped the fur stronger.

The chuckle was his only warning before he was in Jack hot and wet mouth, and the strangled scream that got out his throat couldn't have been quieted. Jack started moving his head up and down sucking as he did.

Hiccup could only see white by now and his hands left the furs in favor of gripping Jack white hair, "Oh god, JaACk! HA!" Hiccup moaned as he felt a hot feeling in his lower stomach, making him panic a little.

"Jack, HA, s-s-something is-GHHA!" Hiccup tried saying, tried warning as he felt it gets hotter, tighter as Jack kept bobbing his head and sucking, giving the head a few sucks before going back to taking him whole.

Hiccup fingers were now tangled in Jack hair as he closed his eyes, a silent cry going off his lips as he came into Jack mouth, feeling him suck as he did, cum dripping from the side of his mouth. Jack straighten and looked at Hiccup, making sure the other was watching him before he swallowed the cum, licking the trail that gone down the corner of his mouth.

Hiccup felt embarrassed and hot at what he just saw Jack do and knew he needs to return the favor and so he started getting up only to be pushed back down by Jack, "And where do you think you going?" he asked and Hiccup looked at Jack robe, or more likely were the bulge was and started, "You- I- To help with…" he gave up in the end, not knowing how to say it.

Jack smirked at him and leaned into his ear, "Don't worry Hic, I got a different way you can make it up to me." Jack said and bite gently on his ear, making him moan.

Jack didn't waste time as he put a finger to Hiccup hole, feeling the wet substance and just like he thought, Hiccup was already wet down there. Hiccup felt the finger and knew what would come, but couldn't stop himself from tensing at the feeling.

"Relax Hiccup, I would never hurt you." Jack said and Hiccup nodded, relaxing a little and it was enough for Jack to push his finger inside, making Hiccup wriggle a little at the weird feeling. It didn't hurt, just felt weird. He could feel Jack starts moving in and out of him, wiggling his finger inside.

"I'm going to put a second one, so breath for me." Jack said and a second finger joined the first and Hiccup gasped a little at the stretch but other than that, it felt, ok? Jack had started scissoring him, opening him up for what was to come as he was looking for something. He knew he found it when Hiccup gave a loud moan of his name, "JAACK HAA!" and pushed down into his fingers.

"Found it." Jack said as he pushed a third finger, pushing as deep as he could. Hiccup couldn't think over the pleasure he was getting and the thought that it was only fingers made him shatter.

He knew Jack took out his fingers when the full feeling was gone and replaced with emptiness. "Jack… please…" Hiccup moaned, wanting to be filled once again.

"Don't worry Hic, you'll be full again, this time by something much bigger." Jack said and Hiccup felt the tip of his dick on his entrance. Pushing a little, he tired making Jack to get in him already.

Jack chuckled at the try and kissed Hiccup nose as he started pushing in, feeling the tight heat suck him in and he groaned at the feeling as Hiccup moaned at being very much full.

"God Hiccup, you so tight." Jack said as he pushed to the slit and just stayed there, waiting for Hiccup to tell him it was alright to move. Hiccup breathed a little before nodding for Jack to move.

At first the alpha moved slowly, not wanting to hurt his omega and god, how good it felt to call Hiccup _his omega_.

For Hiccup, it was weird at first and a little painful but it was gone as soon as Jack started moving, looking for that sweet spot once more. It took a couple of tries but Jack manage to hit that spot, making Hiccup back arch and a moan to slip past his lips, in a pleading for more.

Now that he found it, Jack started moving faster, hitting it every time he pushed in, getting all kind of cries out of the omega. He loved it, every sound, every freckle and imperfection that made Hiccup, well, Hiccup.

Hiccup was now holding into Jack back, fingernails scrapping over his back as Jack thrusts started going wild. "Hiccup, my beautiful Hiccup!" Jack said as he felt his knot being formed. "I want to knot you, fill you with my seed, oh god, I want to breed you with my pups." Jack said as he started pushing his knot into Hiccup, making the other cry out in both pain and pleasure.

"Would you like that, my little omega?" Jack asked, knot now fully inside.

"Yes, yes, yes, my alpha, please breed me!" Hiccup half screamed half moaned at the feeling of the knot and Before he knew it he was coming hard into both their stomach, squeezing as he did.

Jack feeling Hiccup get tighter, couldn't stop himself as he came hard inside of the boy, feeling him with his cum. He collapsed to his side, bringing a gasping Hiccup into his arms and burring his face in the other soft hair.

"I love you my mate." Jack said, getting a tired "Me too alpha." Before the other was sleeping in his arms.

"I would never let you go again." Jack said before falling asleep too.

When Hiccup woke up he was alone in the furs. Panicking that Jack wasn't with him he got up fast only to regret it a second later as he falls back to the furs, the pain in his back strong. He heard loud footsteps and see Jack coming into sight, a worried look on his face, that is until he understood what happened.

"Can't move?" Jack asked with a smirk, earning a glare out of Hiccup.

"And who fault is that, you beast." Hiccup said and Jack laughed, "If I remember right, you were screaming me for more." Jack pointed out getting another hard glare from the other.

"But because it's my fault, I shall carry you to our home." Jack said dramatically as he lifted Hiccup bridal style. Hiccup started struggling, demanding to be put down only to stop and curse at the pain that went up his back.

Jack chuckled and kissed the end of Hiccup nose as he started walking out with Hiccup wrapped in a fur blanket. It was such an embarrassment to walk like that around the tribe.

He saw Astrid coming closer with fishleg behind her. As she got closer Hiccup could see the smirk on her face, "I thought your normal voice was high but now I'm impressed!" she said, bursting into laugher at the horrified look on Hiccup face.

 **Sooo…. Was the smut good? First time uploading one so do tell me!**

 **See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! The army won't let you have days off...**

 **well I hope you would like it and just so you know this chapter is a two chapters kind of a thing...?**

 **LoveXxx**

"Good morning, my love." Hiccup heard a husky voice whisper into his ear before he feels a feather like kiss on his cheek. "No…" he hears himself as he tries to curl into the bed beneath, but he doesn't make it as he feels hands coming around him. Before he can even say anything, the hands start tickling, making him jump and yelp at the wakeup call.

"N-no! Hahahaha- Ple-please-!" Hiccup tries to talk but he couldn't stop laughing at the feeling of being tickled. He could feel himself becoming breathless and feel his body beginning to warm up. When his attacker stopped he was already breathing hard and his cheeks were warm, meaning he was blushing.

"A-are you done?" Hiccup asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Not yet." he heard the other say as he felt lips connecting his. Hiccup kissed back, hands going into the other white hair and he could feel hands holding his hips in place. "Now that's a good morning indeed." Murmured Hiccup into the other lips, "Good morning, Jack."

Jack only smirked down at Hiccup before getting up, blanket falling off of him, revealing his naked body to Hiccup eyes. The brunette blushed a little at that but smiled warmly, remembering it was all his.

"Enjoying the sight?" Hiccup heard Jack ask and looked up to see him smirking, knowing exactly what Hiccup was thinking. Hiccup looked away and curled in on himself, trying to hide his blushing face in the blanket. He heard Jack walking towards him but did nothing to look up, only acknowledging him with leaning into him as he sat beside him.

"It's ok if you do, after all you're my mate. My little omega." Jack said, and Hiccup could hear the grin in his voice, making him look up to see exactly that.

"I know," Hiccup said in a whisper as he looked into Jack loving eyes "My alpha."

"I love the sound of that." Jack said before giving him a quick kiss on the nose and gets up, getting dress. "You should get ready too, after all, you are coming with me today." Jack said, and Hiccup looked at him confused, "I am?" he asked dumbly, only to blush right after.

Jack chuckled a little before answering, "Yes, you are."

Hiccup didn't think about it at first as he got out of bad, holding the blanket to his naked body, even though he should already be used to this he was still rather shy. Jack chuckled at him, knowing that the other was shy and walked out the room to get ready.

Hiccup finely lets the blanket fall to the floor as he walks around the room to get his clothes, knowing that Jack wouldn't come in on him. He knew it was stupid, but he just felt like a twig, an ugly one, next to Jack naked body. He started dressing in his green long shirt and brown pants along with his boots.

He wondered if it was ok for where they were going, wait. Where were they going? Hiccup couldn't remember Jack sating anything about it.

"Eh, Jack?" Hiccup asked from inside the room, hearing Jack walking to the door and looking inside with a found smile.

"Yea~?" the white-haired man asked in a sing song voice.

"I, eh, I forgot to ask… where are we going?" Hiccup asked, not looking at Jack as he blushed. He had the feeling like he should already know where they were going and felt dumb for asking.

"Oh! Pops asked for us at the big tent!" Jack said as a matter of fact and walked up to Hiccup. "Stop looking down at yourself!" he scolded, "It was my fault for not telling you, now are you ready?"

Jack knew that Hiccup was ready but wanted to let the boy have the choice if he needed some more time or not.

"Yeah, I'm." Hiccup said with a smile as he took Jack hand in his, stretching out to give Jack a light kiss on the lips and then started dragging him away as Jack laughed a little, letting his little mate push him around.

It was warm outside for a winter month, but it was nice to feel the warm sun as the chilled wind blew. "Hey there screamer!" Astrid said as she walked passed them, making Hiccup blush and Jack to move closer to him.

It was now the name giving to him by everyone for now, he was sure they would leave it in another week or so, but he still couldn't stop blushing and he knew it made Jack become a little more possessive.

They past some more people on the way, for it was morning, and were greeted by everyone. Even as they walk into the big tent, that wasn't a real tent, people kept saying good mornings. Hiccup not being used to it still smiled awkwardly as Jack mostly smiled at them all and said it back.

"Jack! Hiccup!" they both heard North voice and looked to the center to see him sitting there with Tooth and Bunny, or as Jack called him, kangaroo.

"Good morning dad, mom. Hello to you kangaroo." Jack said with a shit eating grin and set in front of his father as Hiccup took the place beside him and nodded his greeting. Still too weird for him.

"Shove it popsicle." Bunny said as his eye twitched.

Jack grin only widen and was about to say something that will probably earn him a glare from his father and a shove from Hiccup, but his father beat him up to it as he asked, "How are you doing Hiccup?"

At first Hiccup didn't answer, not even noticing the question was to him until he saw the waiting look on the [former?] chief face. Could feel himself blush from embarrassment of not noticing that.

"I'm good." Hiccup said, surprising himself in not shuttering as he said that.

"Good I'm happy to hear." North said with a kind smile as his mate looked at him with the same smile, both making Hiccup and Jack feel stressed a little.

"Is Jack taking good care of you?" Tooth asked with a smile, but Jack could feel the glare and force in her voice even with that kind smile on her face.

"Of course, I'm mom!" Jack said with a groan, not understanding what this was all for.

"Good." She said but Jack knew there was something that was hidden from them and he knows Hiccup feels it too by the curious look on his face.

"Is… Is there something you wanted to tell us?" Hiccup asked hesitantly.

"Mom? Dad?" Jack asked has he looked at them with a serious face and tone.

"Bloody hell, just tell them already!" Bunny said, looking annoyed.

"Aster!" North said back, not looking pleased with his old friend.

"What? you wanted to tell them so just do it, or my god help me I will!" the man said with a huff.

"Tell us what?" Jack asked, not liking where this was going, but he needed to know.

"Don't worry sweetie, this is nothing bad and is more concerning about Hiccup then you." Tooth said, trying to soothe her son.

"M-me?" Hiccup asked, now scared himself. He looked down at his hand as he felt Jack holding his, trying to calm him down. He was there with him.

"It's concerning me if it's concerning Hiccup. Mom you should know that." Jack replied, seeing his mother frown a little as she nodded.

Jack now looked at his father, "Now, what was it that needed to be told us?" he asked, voice more serious than ever and he was looking his father straight in the eyes, challenging him to look away.

"Son-" "You will tell me NOW, or I will just ask Bunny to tell me 'cause he's the only ones that got the balls to do so." Jack said, eyes flashing a little. He was losing his patience, even with his parents.

North sighed, he knew they will find out, but he wanted them to find out like that and not accidently. "You know that Hiccup was not born here, right?" North said and Jack nodded. He knew that, Hiccup was brought here when he was four with other people, Astrid was one of them.

"Good, what you don't know, that the ones that came here that day were survivors." "What?" Jack asked, voicing out what Hiccup wanted to ask himself. It was weird hearing about the day he came here. He can't remember much but he knew he didn't have parents and the only thing he did remember from them was a large body figure with a red beard.

"They were not outcasts, they were from Berk." North said, now fully looking at Hiccup. "Berk?" Hiccup asked in a whisper an North nodded, holding his mate hand for support. Now was the hardest part, even for him. "Yes, it was a smaller pack than us but still as strong. The people there were hot headed and stubborn, but also loved family and helping out. The chief… The chief was a good friend of mine.

"As you know Jack there are more packs around here, as well as the nightmare pack with Pitch black as their leader, also known as the Boogeyman." North heard a gasp from both boys at the name.

"The nightmare pack started attacking out of nowhere and Berk… they didn't have time to prepare. Couldn't even call for help…" North was shaking now, remembering that night when he got the latter for help, remembering how he got there only to see it all burned down. That night he felt what it felt like to be late, to be hopeless.

"W-were they…?" Hiccup didn't want to finish this one. North nodded with sad looking eyes, "We found those who manage to run away and hide as the others were fighting to protect them. as you know we brought them- _you_ here." He said and looked at the two as they took that in.

"But… what does it have to do with me? Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Hiccup asked, now desperate for more answers.

"No, that's not all…" Tooth said with a sad smile as she took a latter that looked all worn out and old by its yellowish color to it.

"What is that?" Asked Jack as he looks at the letter in his mother hand.

"A letter." Said Bunny as a matter of fact, earning a glare from Jack. "I _know_ that. I meant what's written in it?" Jack asked this time.

"That's a letter for you Hiccup." North said, surprising Hiccup at that.

"For Me?" asked Hiccup as he eyes the letter.

"Yes," Tooth answered handing him the letter as she continued "From your father."

"From my father?!" Asked Hiccup in shock as he looked at Jack only to see him shocked himself.

"He knew they won't make it out, but he hoped that you will. He wrote it for you and had a letter addressing to me, in it he asked for me to take care of you and all that stayed alive, also to give that letter to you when you find a mate." North said.

"That was over a week ago!" Hiccup yelled, now angry. How could they keep that from him for so long and still keep it after he mated?!

"Hiccup I know you are angry, but you got to understand, it is hard for my mate too. Your father was his best friend since childhood, losing him was hard as it is. To tell you all of that he needed to relive it again, he just needed a little more time." Tooth said, hoping to make the younger one to understand why they still kept it a week after the mating.

Hiccup looked down, ashamed now for how he acted. He knew it must be hard for North, considering that he was there and probably saw his father dead when he found the latter.

"I think we should go back." Jack said as he got up. Hiccup wanted to protest, to get more answers about his pack and father but Jack send him a look. "You need to read this letter privately and I'm sure my father would answer your questions after that." Hiccup looked back at North to see the tired look in his eyes and frowned but nodded his head as he got up.

The walk back to their new home was quiet as no one dared to talk. As they got in Jack went to the kitchen to make a snack as Hiccup walked to their room and set on the bed, putting the letter on a table by the bed.

He eyed the letter like it was a bomb, but he knew it could as well be one. This was a letter from his father, the man with the large body build and red beard. He wondered if he got something from him at all, after all he didn't have red hair and he sure wasn't large in any way.

He didn't even know how much time passed as he watched the letter on the table, still not opening it. He was snapped out of it by Jack walking into the room with cup of juice in hand. He looked at Hiccup and then at the letter on the table.

"You going to read it?" Jack asked as he sat beside him, setting the glass on the table near the letter.

"I- I… I don't know…" Hiccup said in a strangled voice, feeling the lamp in his throat as he gone back to looking at the letter. He heard Jack sigh and suddenly felt arms around him, making him lean back into the other chest.

"What is it Hic?" Jack asked into his ear. Hiccup could feel himself shiver at the feeling of the hot breath on his ear.

"I'm scared." Hiccup said in a whisper, still looking.

"From what? what is written inside?... or that it's from your father?" asked Jack and Hiccup flinched a little. Jack knew him too good. "What if… what if there are his expectations of me in there and I'm not what he wanted me to be? What if what he wrote is not what I want to read from him?" Hiccup asked, now looking back at Jack with panic in his eyes.

"Those are a lot of 'What if's. how about you try to think about how this is the only thing you got from him? For the good or bad this is what he left for you and I think you should at least know what it is." Jack said with a small smile.

Hiccup looked back to the letter on the table. Jack was right, for the good or bad this is the only thing he have from his father and the first thing that will show him who his father was. Hiccup nodded to himself as he reached out for the letter with a little fear in his eyes.

Jack smiled as he saw Hiccup taking the letter and opening it gently, taking out a piece of paper, the writing a little messy.

Hiccup started reading in his head, feeling tears coming to his eyes.

 _ **Hiccup**_ _ **,**_

 _ **My dear Hiccup,**_

 _ **My Hiccup,**_

 _ **I tried thinking of an opening line so many times, but I can't find one that is right for this letter.**_

 _ **I wish I had time to look for one, but that time would have been dedicated to being with you**_ _._

 _ **I'm writing this letter in hope that one day it will get to you. There 're so many things I want to tell you and so little time.**_

 _ **I know that if I was to be with you all those years that had passed, I would have tried to buff you up, as I am sure you're as skinny has you were as a child. Would have tried taking you hunting, but I know you wouldn't like that.**_

 _ **You're like your mother- in beauty and mind.**_

 _ **I'm not good with words and feelings as your mother was.**_ _ **Ha Ha Ha I can already see how a bad father I could be to you, not listening and thinking I know best, making you do things you wouldn't want**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Still, I wish I could see you now, all grown up. You're only 4 as I write this, hiding with the mothers and children. Seems like my time is up.**_

 _ **Goodbye my son.**_

 _ **I love you,**_

 _ **My son, Hiccup horrendous Haddock the third.**_

 _ **From your father,**_

 _ **Chief of Berk, Stoick Haddock.**_

Hiccup could feel the tears going down his face by now, not even trying to stop them as he finished reading his father- _Oh god_ , this was his **father** letter. He let out a sob as he clinched to the letter in hand and turned around to face Jack, tackling him to the bed as he buried himself in Jack chest.

At first Jack was surprised to be tackled down like that by Hiccup but after a minute he heard the sob and felt the tears on his shirt, making him smile sadly at the other and warping his arms around him. He knew Hiccup needed it, he needed to read this letter and needed to be held right now.

In Hiccup mind he could see that large figure with red beard writing that letter in the heat of the moment. He imagines as the man started writing saying the words in a deep strong voice that was a little strangled. He could see the tears in the man eyes as he tried not to shed them, being bad at feelings.

He now wished too, he wished that man could've been here with him too. He wanted to curl into the bed with Jack holding him like the emotional omega he was, but Hiccup was never good at being an omega.

He straightens himself, feeling Jack letting him go and looked up to see a proud look on his face and was that admiration? He wasn't sure, but he smiled back and got up with Jack in toe. He needs some answers and what was best then the man who knew his father since childhood?

Hiccup walked into the big tent, or more like barged in, making some jump from shock and for North and the other to look at them, seeing North sad look. "I take it you read the letter." North said, making himself look big in his chair.

"Yea I did, now I want answers." Hiccup said as Jack and he sat down.

"You sure you don't want to take your tim-" "No." Hiccup said cutting the Alpha off. He was not going to be treated like some hopeless omega. He never was treated like that and never will.

"Ok…" North said with a sigh "What do you want to know?"

Now that Hiccup was finely going to get answers he didn't know what to ask first. Who was his father? Was he a good man? What about his mother? In the end he went with "What kind on a man my father was?"

North smiled fondly as he started, "Well, your father was brute strength and awkward feelings. Even as a kid he was always force first and words later, but he was loyal and protected those he cared about. It was funny when your mother came along, she was the opposite of him-" "My mother?" asked Hiccup, cutting the man by accident, it just he really wanted to know.

"Yeah, she was more like you. She was gentle and was into words first and force later. But even with her being like that and looking like she could break from the wind only, she was wild! Just let her explore and try new things- so much like you." North said and Hiccup couldn't help but think about his father words in the letter. About how he was so much like his mother in beauty and mind.

"Your father didn't know how to talk to her and it was so hard for him to approach her as she was so wild for an omega that she didn't care that Stoick was an Alpha, oh no, only made her fight him harder. It was like that for about two years, with them fighting and bickering all over.

It was on the night of your own pack holiday, Snoggletog, and it was in the evening when everyone was around a big firework, I was already courting Tooth and so took her to the event. It was then that a song started paying out, I recognized it as 'For the Dancing and the Dreaming'. It is a beautiful love song.

"Your father started to sing, _I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me._ It was your mother and father song. He knew she was his when she started singing the song with him." North said and smiled as he remembered that moment.

"It was beautiful, I still remember that song as it was magical." Tooth said.

Hiccup just sat there as he listened to what North was telling him, it was weird to hear about his father, family, so many years after he gave up looking. Remembering him being alone as the others that came with him had a family. Sure, North and Tooth took care of him and some of the Women that came with him did too, but it was not the same.

He never thought he would find out about them and hear stories of them both. "Hiccup are you ok?" asked Jack as he looked concerned for him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Hiccup said as he leaned into the other. He was fine, just a little shocked.

"Is… is there something left?" Hiccup asked hesitantly, now knowing if he wanted to know the answers or not.

"Of the pack place?" North asked.

"Yes." Hiccup looked at North as he said that.

"I don't know… I didn't go there to see what is left after the fire died down." North said with a shake of his head.

"Can you please tell me where it is?" Hiccup asked, and Jack looked at him, knowing what his mate wanted to do.

"I can show you on the map where it is at." North said as he got up, ready to leave so he could get the map. Hiccup nodded at that, it would be better to look in a map. He felt Jack get up beside him and looked up at him in a silent question.

"I will go with my dad, I have something I need to ask of him before we leave for your quest." Jack said with a smile and Hiccup nodded, watching them both go, leaving him with only Tooth.

"It's going to be ok." Tooth said, making Hiccup jerk a little and look at her.

"Wh-what do you mean?" he asked, and Tooth only smiled at him for minute.

"I know you're scared of what you may find there." Tooth said, and Hiccup couldn't deny it.

"I just… it's hard for it all to be in one day but if I don't do it now, I may never do it." Hiccup said and he knew it was true. If he didn't do it in the heat of the moment he probably would never go there because fear will win over.

"Also, I wanted to ask something of you." Hiccup said and Tooth looked at him with a knowing smile.

Meanwhile Jack and North were walking to the big house that belonged to North and Tooth. "Are you going with him Jack?" North asked as they got into the house, stopping in front of his son. Jack looked at his father as he answered, "I am."

North hummed as he turned and continued to walk down to a room filled of books. Jack never really went into their library, not interested in books like Hiccup was. "You do know that Hiccup most likely won't love the sight that will greet you there?" North asked this time as he walked to his work table and opened one of the drawers, getting a piece of paper out.

"I know and I'm sure he knows it too. But he needs to see it and he needs to go now or else he would never will." Jack said in determination, knowing how the other was.

"I wish he could have seen it before the attack. The beauty and strength the place held before it was crumbled down to ashes, but that will never happen," North said and he walked back to his son, shoving the paper into his hands "Hold him there, show him that he is not alone as he feels when seeing the remains of his home and loved ones."

Jack nodded and was about to leave to get Hiccup and the things needed to the trip when he remembered something. "What about Hiccup… mother?" Jack asked hesitantly "You said the mothers and kids were hidden and so survived the attack…?"

North was silent, and it looked like he wasn't going to answer when he said, "She was wild and would not go down without a fight. We found Hiccup alone and no matter where we looked we couldn't find her- alive or dead."

Jack, getting his answer, bid his father goodbye as he walked back to the big tent, thinking about what his father just told him. If they didn't find her, was there a chance she was still out there? Could she still be alive? Jack didn't know if to humor that thought or not.

Jack walked back to where his mother and Hiccup were waiting for him. When he got there his mother smiled at him and bid her goodbye, going to his father and leaving them alone. "Did you find the map?" Hiccup asked, walking to Jack, "Yeah," Jack took out the piece of paper "Looks like it's a two-day walk."

Hiccup nodded, a sad look on his face, "Hey, what wrong?" Jack asked, concern for his mate, as he cupped his cheek. Hiccup looked up at Jack, locking eyes with him, "I'm scared… what will it look like now? After all those years, how will I feel seeing it all…? Jack what am I supposed to do? Am I even doing the right thing?" Jack only smiled down at his omega, leaning down and giving him a small kiss on the lips.

"My love, this is all up to you. I can't tell you what to do, can't promise you that it is the right thing. But I can tell you that I will be there, if the sight is horrible I will kiss you till you forget it, if you feel bad I will comfort you with sweet nothing, if it's the wrong thing I will stay beside you in that mistake and any other you will make." Jack told him and watched as Hiccup eyes watered.

Hiccup couldn't contain how much he loved his alpha, so he did the only thing that came to mind, he kissed him, and he kissed him hard, knocking the other off his feet and making them both fall down, Hiccup on top of Jack. Jack chuckled and held Hiccup by his hips as the other looked down lovingly. "I'm sorry…" Hiccup said with a quiet laugh.

"Why do I have a feeling you are not so sorry as you say you are?" Jack asked with a smirk, making Hiccup feign innocent as he looked down at him, "I don't know what you mean." He said with a sweet smile that if Jack didn't know better, looked real.

"Sure you don't…"


End file.
